Delineando o Amor
by Arwen Mione
Summary: [HIATUS] Após a guerra eles resolveram mudar, resolveram fechar a sete chaves em suas memórias que um dia foram bruxos, bruxos muitos conhecidos e porque não famosos, e partiram em busca de suas felicidades em meios as rotinas que os "normais" seres humanos vivem,
1. Passado e Presente

**Primeiramente, **quero dedicar este cap a minha miguxa lindinha a Lou que fará aniversario segunda feira dia 1° de maio, parabéns milha florzinha e betinha linda toda felicidade do mundo a você eu quis atrasar a postagem da fic mais um pouco só para poder te presentear mesmo que um pouquinho antecipadamente te adoro muito...

**Delineando o Amor**

_Após a guerra eles resolveram mudar, resolveram fechar a sete chaves em suas memórias que um dia foram bruxos, bruxos muitos conhecidos e porque não famosos, e partiram em busca de suas felicidades em meios as rotinas que os "normais" seres humanos vivem, será que um ortopedista e um dentista conseguirão em meio a terríveis e boas lembranças delinear o amor?_

--------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus, todo mundo já ta cansado de saber disso. Só a fic é minha, a idéia foi tirada da minha insana cabeça e todo mundo que eu inventei e que vai aparecendo na fic é meu também, o mundo um dia também será meu, mas enquanto ele não é, o resto é tudo da tia J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder. Vocês sabem né? Eu não vou ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. Ela se destina apenas à diversão de fãs que adoram ler fics como eu e blá, blá, blá.

Ah tem spolier do 6 livros eu não sei se já estão liberados então q fique avisado.

**Achei melhor por isso para os desinformados:** Essa fic contém slash, yaoi. Ou seja, relacionamento entre meninos, eles se agarrando e tudo mais. Se não gostar, chispa antes de ler algo que não te agrade. Depois não diga que eu não avisei, e não vou aceitar reclamações... Você sabe o que lê e o que deve ler...

_**Capítulo 1 – Passado e Presente.**_

_Eis que as cortinas se abrem..._

É difícil entender o presente e mais difícil ainda é tentar desvendar o futuro de Harry James Potter, sem antes olhar para trás, ou seja, sem antes pelo menos saber mais ou menos o que aconteceu em seu passado.

Poucos sabem que na verdade Harry é, ou melhor, foi um bruxo dos mais poderosos, ele foi quem colocou um ponto final entre a guerra do bem e do mal de seu mundo com apenas 17 anos. A batalha foi árdua e todos os lados tiveram muitas perdas, mas como é previsto o bem sempre vence, mas, a que preço?.

O preço de Harry foi perder as pessoas que mais amava, sim todas, já havia perdido o padrinho e Dumbledore no ano anterior e na luta perdera o melhor amigo, a melhor amiga, a namorada, todos. Ninguém sobrará e isso deixou o "garoto de ouro" com a dúvida de que fizera o certo. Se realmente deveria ter vencido. Ele se perguntava se desde seu primeiro ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts tivesse deixado Voldemort dominar, todas as pessoas que amava, principalmente Dumbledore, ainda estariam vivas.

Nem mesmo sabendo após o término da guerra que a morte do diretor foi forjada pelo próprio Dumbledore e por Snape bastava para amenizar sua dor. Nem mesmo saber que ele estava certo sobre Malfoy não ser um assassino e ter praticamente ficado nulo, nada, nada fazia o garoto que sobreviveu e venceu Voldemort parar de ficar se lamentado.

**Flashback**

_Novamente aquela sala, novamente aquela situação, mas infelizmente as mesmas pessoas não estavam lá para tornar tudo mais fácil e isso não era um bom sinal..._

_"Por favor Sr Ministro entenda, eu sei que o que houve com todos foi... de fato, lamentável, mas foi à vontade deles, eles queriam assim eles forjaram assim e eu garanto que dentre as vontades de Malfoy, ser um comensal não era uma delas. Bem era, mas não do jeito que imaginávamos, ele se arrependera do final e entrara para o plano de Dumbledore e Snape" - Harry falava convicto para o homem, que mais parecia um leão a sua frente, ou o Ministro da Magia, quem após a primeira olhada teve a certeza que não era confiável. - "Eu sei o que estou dizendo, o presenciei tendo a chance de matar o professor Dumbledore. E ele não conseguiu, eu estava lá, mesmo inerte, mas estava. Eu o vi recuar, eu vi em seus olhos que ele não queria e não conseguiria de forma alguma fazer aquilo, ele já sabia que era tudo armação!" - O ex-grifinório falava com convicção e desdém ao lembrar dos terríveis momentos que tinham que vir à tona tão recentemente, devida aquela audiência onde a liberdade de Malfoy estava em questão_.

_Draco que se encontrava em uma cadeira meio distante dos demais, cadeira que Harry certa vez também ocupara, apenas cruzou os braços com mais força e negou-se a olhar para todos que se encontravam em sua frente. Ele estava tão diferente e mais diferente da audiência de Harry, Malfoy estava sozinho e o moreno podia ver em seus olhos que ele já se encontrava a ponto de se arrepender de ter se entregado, de ter ajudado na batalha e de tudo. Aquele arrependimento momentâneo não praticamente do que tinha feito do que tava fazendo devido à situação. Harry daria sua vida em certeza que Malfoy pensava a mesma coisa que ele, e estava certo naquele momento. Malfoy simplesmente pensava em porque simplesmente não fugira e fora viver em um país distante de uma vez. Quem sabe um país tropical ia lhe cair muito bem, maldita dignidade que começara a segui-lo e atormentá-lo. _

_Agora, todos olhavam para ele com um ódio anormal e até mesmo as pessoas que, embora o respeitem como sempre, começavam a lhe falar pelas costas, ele sabia disso e não precisava sequer ser bruxo ou nada parecido para saber disso..._

_Após muitas outras constentações e provas, Malfoy fora inocentado, coisa que o moreno já previa e depois daquele sorriso e daquele dia nunca mais o viu...mas saber que Malfoy ainda era um dos sobreviventes atormentava sua mente e ele o ter ajudado a ser livre atormentava ainda mais._

**Fim do Flashback**

Após a luta não existia mais escola, e mesmo que existisse, Potter não queria pensar nela. A única coisa que queria era ficar isolado no enorme casarão que comprará num bairro afastado de Hogsmeade. Pelos meses seguidos ao fim da guerra, a única coisa que Harry queria era ficar sentado do parapeito da janela do sótão da casa pensando em se jogar de lá. Ficar pensando em como a guerra mudara sua vida. Que já era completamente mutável. Harry soube desde o primeiro instante que descobrira que era bruxo que teria que enfrentar este momento, mas a dor que sentia era a certeza que as expectativas na maioria das vezes falham... A dor era a resposta para o certo ou o errado... Ele se perguntava se o lado que perdera também sentia dor... Tudo só aumentando mais suas dúvidas.

Mas chegou um dia onde pensara que não tinha mais motivo para nada e acabou por resolver dar uma virada de trezentos e sessenta graus na sua vida, resolveu voltar a ser trouxa. As recordações dos abusos dos Dursleys quando ainda nem sabia que era um bruxo era muito melhor do que as de quando descobrira ser um, a dor era bem menor.

Sendo assim, fechou sua varinha junto com a Capa de Invisibilidade, sua identidade e as memórias mais dolorosas do mundo mágico, que tinha como título: _A última batalha e a perda de todos aqueles que amava_ em uma caixinha e os enterrou no jardim perto de uma arvore que gostava de ficar olhando da janela naquela casa onde pretendia nunca mais voltar. E acabou por partir para Londres, onde terminou seus estudos e entrou em uma faculdade como qualquer outro jovem normal.

Agora acho que podemos voltar ao presente, e assim explicaremos o porque de muitas pessoas (digo pessoas para não dizer trouxas o que seria o certo) não saberem quem realmente Potter é.

Potter agora com seus quase 25 anos, não é mais Potter e sim James Evans, vive em um loft de classe média alta no centro da Londres-trouxa, e magia e tudo que é relacionada a ela passavam longe do lindo moreno de olhos cor esmeralda. Harry agora é mais um dos milhares de trouxas que tem sua pequena empresa, seu consultório, loja, ou algo que lhe traga remuneração e vive desta, e por ter vivido praticamente metade de sua vida sendo trouxa não sofreu muito com as mudanças que sofrera novamente.

No caso de Potter, ou melhor dizendo, Evans, sua remuneração vem de uma simples, mas bem conceituada clinica de Ortopedia. Desde pequeno quando Duda o machucava e tinha que sempre se engessar, e ainda mais quando perdeu seus ossos do braço com 12 anos, o garoto se encantou pela ortopedia, assim se formara em ortopedia e montou um consultório com a troca de toda sua fortuna de galeões em euros. Harry gostava de viver sem tanto luxo, embora pudesse usufruir deste.

Mas a vida nunca é um eterno mar de rosas, ainda mais para Potter e certo dia ele teve novamente a certeza disso e é narrando este dia que daremos início a nossa história, que daremos início ao futuro...

...oOo...

O moreno de mais ou menos 1,90 de altura e de cabelos revoltos, olhos como duas esmeraldas corrigidos por lentes de contato e vestido todo de preto, não combinava com sala inteira branca do consultório odontológico ao qual estava no momento. Nem mesmo seu espírito combinava com aquele local, pois a cor branca que trazia muita paz e tranqüilidade não o atingia. Atingia-o apenas quando o moreno estava vestido assim, quando estava em seu consultório, ou em outro qualquer, mas não quando estava presente naquele lugar. Harry odiava ir ao dentista. Ele tinha pavor, trauma, tudo junto, o moreno não sabia como nutrira este trauma por dentes, bem ele tinha uma idéia, já que aquela extração de dente sem anestesia era vivida em sua mente, mas não era para tanto. Ainda mais para ele que era um Ortopedista e praticamente dentes são ossos, tudo tem muito e muito cálcio. Mas, traumas são traumas e demoram pra ser deixados ou nunca são. E para ajudar, seu dentista (que ele já tinha nutrido um enorme ódio, mas também o único que tinha confiança) precisou ir viajar pra um congresso e seu substituto era um novato.

"Senhorita Madelayne, eu quero o Dr. Zayler. Eu tinha marcado com ele, com ele, é difícil entender?" – Potter discutia com a linda secretária e auxiliar.

"Dr. Evans, o Dr Drey é um novato, mas muito conceituado, e está muito bem preparado para substituir o Dr Zayler. Eu tentei avisar o senhor antes, mas não consegui" – "_Quem manda você não deixar o celular ligado"_, a bela moça acrescentou mentalmente.

"Madelayne querida, eu tenho um canal para fazer. Você sabe o que é um canal, não sabe? Você acha que eu vou deixar qualquer novato por a mão em minha boca!".

"É claro que eu sei o que é um canal. Por Deus Dr. Evans, me desculpe, mas eu vou ter que ser rude com o senhor, _ou você entra naquele consultório ou deixa o próximo paciente entrar_, eu não posso ficar o dia inteiro discutindo com você".

"Maddy!" - o moreno não agüentou e disse, exasperado.

"James eu estarei lá dentro com você e segurarei sua mão se você quiser" - a ruiva sussurrou com um lindo sorriso maldoso, o que expressava que a conversa não estava indo para bons caminhos.

Harry saia com Madelayne ou Maddy como gostava de ser chamada, uma linda ruiva de olhos esverdeados há alguns meses e não era nada firme. Eles saiam com outras pessoas também. Quando ela estava no trabalho, ou ele estava em seu consultório, ambos se tratavam com todas as formalidades. Maddy não sabia de nada do passado de Harry, ela era mais umas das pessoas para quem Harry Potter era James Evans.

"Certo está bem, mas por nada você entrará lá comigo. Eu só posso estar ficando louco em deixar um novato me atender, mas vamos lá, esta dor esta me matando e eu tenho pacientes após o almoço". - o moreno falou com ar de derrotado, que sempre era visto no moreno agora.

"Eu não ficarei mesmo lá com você, como se você precisasse, mas se você se comportar direitinho antes de ir eu te dou um pirulito. Mas vamos lá! Eu vou levar você até a sala". – A ruiva falava com um olhar malicioso que fazia Harry lembrar tanto sua ex-namorada Gina...

E Harry acompanhou a ruiva lançando-lhe olhares nada amistosos devido ao ultimo comentário da mesma, ao chegar na sala, Maddy como toda secretária, bateu antes de abrir e anunciou Harry.

"Dr Black. Este é seu próximo paciente, o Dr Evans".

"Mande-o entrar senhorita. Estou terminado de preparar a anestesia, este é o paciente do canal, estou certo?".

"É ele mesmo, Doutor".

A ruiva se afastou dando espaço para que Harry entrasse e tivesse certeza de suas suspeita... Aquela voz. Poderia se passar anos, décadas e ele nunca a esqueceria. Tanto aquela como a maioria das vozes das pessoas de seu passado, que às vezes lhe atormentava a mente e estranhamente ou pelo motivo de saber que o dono daquela voz era o único ainda vivo, o atormentava ainda mais. E foi quando entrou no consultório e Maddy fechou a porta atrás de si, que ele realmente confirmou que ali olhando para ele, pois com o fechar da porta o dentista se virou para cumprimentar o "paciente" e ele tinha certeza que ele também o estava reconhecendo. Embora ambos estivessem bem diferentes do que cinco anos atrás, mas ali na sua frente prestes a tratar de seus dentes, prestes a invadir sua boca, prestes a remover seu maior medo, após todos seus medos do passado estava Dr. Drey Black, estava _Draco Black Malfoy_ e por nada ele deixaria o loiro encostar a mão nele.

DRACO&HARRY **Fim do Primeiro Capitulo **HARRY&DRACO

**N/B:** Q saudade de betar um fic pra lindinha da Camy! Ai vem uma Slash de arrasar, sentiram! Só por esse cap já dá para saber como a coisa será... Tou com uma peninha do Harry! Mandem REVIEWS dizendo o q acharam e então isso terá futuro, REVIEWS estimulam as autoras a escreverem mais rápido e assim atualizam logo, portanto colabore! Bjinhosss, **Lou Malfoy**! **_(Só você mesmo pra me elogiar tanto e ser tão caprichosa com a betagem, não canso de elogiar suas notinhas inspiradora, e eu que tenho q agradecer você por estar betando lindinha... brigadão)_**

**N/CoR**: Camy, aqui é o Marcos. Bom, pra um primeiro capítulo ta perfeito (Marcos olha o primeiro capítulo de The Hog's Band e chora). Então, fora àqueles erros comuns para quem ta escrevendo, é normal. Eu não tive problemas maiores aos que te falei pelo MSN. E tomei a liberdade de dar uma formatada no documento, espero que não tenha te incomodado por isso. Fora isso, só posso falar que estou ansioso pra ler os outros capítulos. Beijos e obrigado. **Marcos Malfoy! _(Oi lindinho meu muso inspirador, vcs tem que parar com esta mania de me agradecer eu que tenho q agradecer vocês, vc sabe que sem vc o cap 3 naun terminava... e que já te intitulei como meu co-reader, e para de se lamentar o primeiro cap de The Hog´s Band ta perfeito tb a fic toda esta contagiante quem puder não deixem de ler, e a da fic nova mais ainda, o pessoal vai amar quando você postar, brigadão de novo por em ajudar) _**

**N/A:** Olá pessoinhas, estava morrendo de saudades de vocês. E sim estou eu novamente escrevendo Slash. Eu peguei gosto pela coisa sim, mas não, não se preocupem, eu não abandonei as minhas outras fics D&G, e muito menos esqueci da continuação de Maçã sem Casca. Mas voltando, esta será outra fic curtinha, de no máximo não sei quantos capítulos (mas não fiquem tristes, após esta tem uma maiorzinha) eu sei quantos mais será surpresa e ela esta praticamente pronta.

Eu não queria postá-la sem ter mais capítulos para não deixar vocês na mão, ela será mais romântica e melancólica, bem diferente de "Maçã sem Casca", mas ainda terá seus toques de humor e espero que agrade a vocês como Maçã agradou. Eu espero que não façam confusão em eu ter mudado o nome dos personagens, mas pensem como se fosse um corte: Harry James Potter, ele tirou o Harry e o Potter e colocou o sobrenome da mãe, no mesmo caso o Draco que foi mais simples, só tirou o Malfoy colocou o sobrenome da mãe, mas também deixou o Drey que é diminutivo se assim posso dizer do nome dele (pra quem já viu o filme em inglês, Draco fica com a pronuncia meio que de Dreico - por isso adoro o chamar de Drey), e bem isso bem mas pra frente será esclarecido mas propriamente. O próximo capítulo será na visão do nosso mais adorável e lindo loiro. Qualquer duvida é só me dizer pessoal, não quero ficar detalhando muito senão onde ficaria o suspense né? Novamente obrigada a todo mundo e principalmente a minha betinha Lou, lindinha te Dolo muito. E ao Marcos que tb betou este primeiro cap, e ta me ajudando muito já intitulei ele me co-reader, eh que a Lou tinha sumido e depois apareceu ai acabou q usei as duas betagens de uma vez não como iria fazer usar a do Marcos depois a da Lou, mais brigadão de novo aos dois e desculpem a demora de mais de um mês pela postagem deste primeiro cap e que a Lou merecia e merece muito mais...

Pessoal deixa-me fazer uma propadandinha antes de ir... O grupo da trilogia da Cassandra Claire, sim a Grande Cassie, escritora de Draco Dormiens, Sinister e Veritas está de volta e logo teremos atualização em Draco Sinister, então quem e fã da trilogia se sinta convidado a entrar na comunidade que eu fiz pra fic e pro Grupo "Trilogia Draco by Cassandra C." e sinta-se a vontade a entrar no grupo tb, onde as verdadeira tradutora e co tradutoras estão autorizadas a fazer a tradução, quem quiser o end me da um toque pelo msn, orkut ou pela rvws.

**Agora e só, Kisses.**

**Camy - Arwen Mione**


	2. Sim, ele também mudou

**Cap 2 – Sim, ele também mudou**

Para Draco Malfoy a vida não poderia ter sido diferente sendo quem é, e quem fora, desde criança como toda criança de família tradicional seu pai lhe contava histórias sobre poder e que ele podia ser de quem tivesse ganância o suficiente. Seu pai sempre dizia que para consegui-lo, era preciso passar por cima de tudo e todos, por cima até de nós mesmos e de nossos sentimentos. Não é que os Malfoy, não amam, apenas sabem ignorar o amor sempre que for preciso. Sempre que for um empecilho, e para que amar se tinham tudo o que se queria?.

Deste modo o loiro seguia a risca tudo aquilo afinal ele era um Malfoy, ele podia ser aquilo, mas uma coisa ele não sabia, não sabia que tinha escolha. Não sabia até ter chego praticamente ao fundo do poço, ate ter a consciência que sim ele era Draco Malfoy, mas ele era um ser humano, um bruxo, e tinha o livre arbitro como todos os outros, ele podia escolher, ele mesmo podia traçar seu destino, mesmo que fosse escolher continuar, mas ele podia escolher...

E assim o lindo loiro cresceu e foi muito mimado. Mimos típicos de filho único de família rica. Mas quando o mesmo completou seus 11 anos e foi para Hogwarts viu toda aquela atenção que lhe era dado todos os dias pelos seus próximos voltados para um simplório idiota com uma cicatriz na testa.

Viu aos poucos tudo que conquistara e pretendia ainda conquistar se desmoronando. Era óbvio que fora afetado pela presença do moreno, isso nem precisa ser ressaltado. Mas um dia isso mudaria e mudaria da pior forma possível através da dor, da vergonha, da perda, através de sentimentos que achava deslumbrante quando via nos outros, mas um martírio quando acabou por senti-los, e sim ele sentiu, pois 6 anos depois esta mudança veio. E foi difícil. Foi difícil entrar na guerra e encarar a realidade que seu pai disfarçava e dissimulava com belas histórias.

O loiro teve esta certeza em seu sexto ano na escola quando teve a chance de ser o maior, percebeu que não valeria a pena, percebeu ao olhar nos olhos daquele velho bruxo sábio que o recebeu de braços aberto que praticamente deu sua vida para aqueles que como ele tinha uma visão mas clara do mundo mágico, após mudar de lado percebeu que tudo que aprendera e cultivara estava errado, que seguir alguém que prezava tanto uma coisa que nem mesmo ele era devia ser um demente, e a partir daquele momento se tornara um traidor, um refugiado, ele finalmente escolhera, escolhera mudar, escolhera ele próprio delinear seu futuro... E com a ajuda de Snape a quem considerava um segundo pai ele fugiu, mas fugiu para ajudar.

Passou praticamente meio ano assim sem dar praticamente sinal de vida, mas da onde estava fazia de tudo para que o lado do bem vencesse, fazia de tudo de forma bem discreta a sua parte... e fazia de tudo para também vingar a morte daqueles que tanto o ajudara, ainda mais sabendo que eles deram sua vida para que Draco vivesse, ele era eternamente grato a aqueles dois homens que aprendera a amar e a quem elegeu como exemplo a se seguir...

Finalmente quando a guerra acabara ele resolvera que era hora de acertar sua vida hora de se entregar e arcar com suas conseqüências seus erros, ele devia isso a si mesmo e principalmente a Snape e assim o fez, mas qual foi sua surpresa quando fora inocentado e que quem o ajudara a tal fora ninguém mas que Harry Potter.

..:..Fashback..:... 

"_Estou esperando senhor Malfoy, você contará ou não a sua versão dos fatos" - Aquele homem gordo, nojento parecendo um leão velho o encarava pela terceira vez esperando as respostas e pela terceira vez Potter o tinha interrompido com toda aquela ladainha que inusitadamente era a verdade dos fatos, o impedindo de falar..._

"_Eu simplesmente desisto Sr Ministro, Potter já contou três vezes e sim ele está completamente certo. Por que vocês não usam veritaserrum de uma vez em mim se não acreditam, no garoto de ouro ai?" – ele falava se referindo a Potter a quem não queria olhar, pois tinha a certeza que o estava encarando.._

_Ele estava a ponto de desistir de tudo não importava mais sua liberdade ele devia ter fugido, e estranhamente parecia que Potter estava percebendo isso, e com isso sua narrativa tinha cada vez mais convicção que ele não era culpado e que deveria ser inocentado, e cada vez mais aquilo se tornava humilhação, já fazia mais de uma hora que estava lá, e a mesma tecla ainda estava sendo batida, todos os encaravam com culpa, repulsa, e ele não entendia ainda porque diabos apenas Potter estava lá tentando o inocentar... mas ele não desistiria, nunca desistiu e não seria agora, contudo também não falaria mais nada, já tinha falado tudo, que ficasse agora a cargo daquele velho esquisito e amarelado resolver tudo e a cargo de Potter também, já que ele estava tão empenhado a isso._

_E depois de mais uma hora ele resolveu, resolveu depois da décima vez que Potter e ele tinham recitado os fatos que agora mais pareciam um mantra de tanto que repetiram, agora o fato era que ele estava livre, e ele poderia fugir sem culpa e ele praticamente fugiu, fugiu daquele mundo, mas antes deu um olhar com um sorriso sincero para Potter, ele não iria agradecer não era de seu feitio isso ainda, mas pelo sorriso de volta de Potter ele sabia que o moreno tinha entendido o recado._

**..:..fim do fashback..:...**

Ao sair livre Malfoy agora viveria por si próprio, então resolvera guardar as lembranças que um dia fora um bruxo num lugar tão fundo que esperava um dia se esquecer que estavam lá, resolveu que dali pra frente ele seria igual às pessoas que sempre odiara, ele viveria como um trouxa.

Ele não gostava de recordar nada sobre a guerra sobre aqueles tempos, não gostava de se sentir mal por aquelas lembranças, não gostava de sentir como se fosse uma das vítimas... Não gostava de ver que mesmo ajudando muito, para ele fora muito pouco. Mas isso se tornara impossível após aquele encontro.

E era nisso que ele pensava, em como tudo fora estranhamente igual, até mesmo a mudança dos nomes. Malfoy também tinha terminando os estudos numa escola trouxa e ingressado em uma faculdade de odontologia, porque odontologia? Bem há coisas que apenas nascem dentro da gente e não sabemos explicar o porque, mas com certeza tem um propósito. Ele cursou a faculdade no sul da Irlanda e há seis meses havia se formado, e ao saberem que o loiro esta regressando para Londres para abrir seu consultório fora convidado para substituir o Dr Zayler por uma semana, porque mesmo recém formado o agora Dr Black era muito conceituado no ramo odontológico...

Tudo isso vinha em sua mente como se estivesse assistindo um filme no modo "voltar" no modo "reviw" enquanto tomava banho no seu apartamento, um apartamento simples mas luxuoso, num bairro de classe alta, se ali você entrasse veria que fora muito bem decorado para um homem solteiro, pois a decoração era bem masculinizada, bem a lá Malfoy, diferente dos lugares que ficara quando refugiado, diferente de tudo que já teve, pois ali naquele apartamento estava expresso seu novo eu, seu eu que se encontrava perdido, se encontrava sem saber o que fazer pois embora não fosse verdade, Malfoy achava que tudo estava desmoronando, mas ele não conseguia enxergar que era apenas o medo de algo novo que o fazia se sentir assim, uma vítima que tinha em si as cicatrizes que as trevas lhe marcaram depois daqueles tantos anos... cicatrizes que ele tinha que admitir que também foram feitas devido à existência daquele que a menos de doze horas tinha reencontrado... Devido também a Harry Potter.

Mas estranhamente após aquele banho, enquanto terminava de se vestir e rumava para sua poltrona na sala/ escritório e ligava o som em um volume bem baixo, onde uma melodia calma lhe começa a trazer paz, enquanto bebia um delicioso copo de vinho e pensava realmente no que havia acontecido no consultório e não mais em seu passado o lindo loiro deixou seu velho sorriso de escárnio crescer novamente em seus lábios... e assim se deixou sonhar... sonhar novamente coisas boas, sonhou novamente com aquele sorriso cúmplice do julgamento e rapidamente adormeceu.

_**... mais ou menos doze horas antes...**_

O loiro se virou assim que a porta se fechou para cumprimentar a pessoa que tinha adentrado, e ao fazer isso deu de cara com ele, olhos verdes, cabelos revoltos, mas onde estariam a cicatriz e os óculos remendados? Podia ser alguém muito parecido, mas não, a cara de espanto do outro também o revelava, mais se ele estiveste pensando o mesmo que ele? O loiro também estava completamente diferente, mais alto, encorpado, seu rosto fino e pontudo agora era mais quadrado e cheio, os cabelos estava em um corte diferente e mas moderno, dando-lhe um ar de meninão... não podia ser, podia?... E tinha mais o nome, mas ambos sabiam que Evans e Black eram também nome de bruxos, Draco sabia que Evans era o sobrenome da mãe de Potter, e Potter sabia... ele sabia muito bem da onde vinha o sobrenome dos Black...

Eles ficaram cerca de cinco minutos um encarando o outro, as palavras vinham até a boca e voltavam misturada a ânsia do momento, aquilo era um sonho, um pesadelo! Morpheu estava brincando com eles, mas eles não tinham certeza e a fala não vinha para confirmar e já que a fala não vinha Malfoy resolveu quebrar o contato e fingir que ainda não o tinha visto e quando estava preste a se virar o "encanto" de Harry também se quebrara e finalmente ele conseguiu se pronunciar.

"Mal... Mafoy"

"Potter" – O loiro falou praticamente cuspindo aquele nome que há anos não pronunciava, o encarando de novo e mais uma rodada de silêncio se deu inicio – "Por Deus isso esta ficando nostálgico, certo sou eu e é você, agora por favor sente-se e vamos começar, você e eu com certeza temos mais o que fazer depois" – Draco finalmente consegui falar após ter sua compostura e auto-destreza de volta.

"Não!"

"Não, o quê? Você não tem mais o que fazer? Potter um canal não vai lhe impedir de atender seus pacientes ou clientes, oh é claro se você os tiver..." Era incrível como a hostilidade vinha em alta quando se tratava de Potter, há tempos na verdade há cinco anos ele não usava aquele tom de voz, a tempo não agia assim, mas era impossível agir ao contrario com Potter ali parado em sua frente ser ter nenhuma reação.

"Eu disse não, para o eu me sentar ai, você não vai fazer meu canal" - O moreno falava seu rosto mostrando claramente palidez, mesmo contra sua vontade, só faltava mais esta, Malfoy perceber que ele estava com medo, mas era tarde de mais, ele já tinha percebido, ele tinha e sempre teve o dom de praticamente pegar as coisas mal ela havia começado.

Pelo timbre de voz de Harry, Draco percebeu, que ele estava nervoso, e não nervoso pelo reencontro, bem também tinha isso, mas ele estava nervoso e com muito medo de ter que fazer aquele bendito canal, e com isso Draco riu-se por dentro, pois Potter ali parado, pensando seriamente em sair correndo, porém não sabendo como, as gotinhas de suor querendo escorrer por sua têmpora, parecia as criancinhas que tanto Draco gostava de atender.

Sim, Malfoy de uma hora pra outra descobrira que amava cuidar das crianças, pelo simples fato de no final ser reconfortante o sorriso que elas lhe davam, elas dizerem que realmente não tinha doído nada e ele as comparava tanto com sua vida, medo, conforto e depois alegria. Mas ele não podia agir com Potter como ele agia com suas crianças. não podia ir até ele pegar na sua mão e o levar contando-lhe piadinhas até a cadeira e prometer que no final iria lhe dar um pirulito caso ele se comportasse bem, isso ia cair muito mal, e ele nem queria pensar na hipótese de fazer isso, mal sabendo que Maddy já havia praticamente proposto isso e na verdade não tinha dado muito certo.

Ele não conseguia nem falar direito com o moreno, como iria conseguir persuadi-lo a ser atendido, era melhor desistir... mas aquela voz irritante rapidamente veio em sua mente "Malfoys não desistem eles conseguem tudo, mesmo você sendo agora intitulado um Black, sempre será um Malfoy" e ele conseguiria atender aquele medroso nem que tivesse que jogar um pouquinho sujo, mas conseguiria ainda mais com o seu sujo de hoje em dia sendo até que bem limpo...

"Esta com medo, não é Potter, me desculpe Dr Evans, o menino que sobreviveu, que enfrentou tudo, esta com medo de fazer um simples canal, ou seria de mim!".

"Eu... não me lembre quem eu fui e eu não estou com medo... muito menos medo de você, eu nunca tive medo de você então não seria agora que teria".

"Então me deixe atendê-lo logo, prove" – Malfoy se sentiu incomodado, mas não tocou mas no assunto passado mas não desistiria "_então ele também não queria lembrar seu passado, mas porque se ele fora o herói?"_

"Não!"

"Potter, isso esta ficando repetitivo e já que você está com medo, melhor você ir embora e me deixar atender meu próximo paciente, como eu já lhe informei tenho mais o que fazer... como você já sabe também a porta se encontra atrás de você... tenha um ótimo aumento de dor nos próximos dias".

Malfoy finalizou com desdém, mostrando que não tava nem um pouco preocupado, mas por dentro estava sorrindo, ele sabia que depois que mencionara que aquilo iria doer mais ainda, e realmente iria, só se o Potter fosse um completo idiota, bem ele era um completo idiota segundo Malfoy, mas ele seria um completo idiota ao quadrado com uma dor muito terrível se não o deixasse trabalhar. Draco não sabia porque realmente queria tratar de Potter, mas aquilo agora era sua missão, ele era um profissional agora e não importava quem estava na sua frente ele tinha que agir conforme seu profissionalismo que era muito prestigiado.

"Mas vai doer muito mais?" O Moreno falou sem perceber que tinha falado em voz alta.

"Sim muito mais, vai chegar a um ponto que você não conseguirá falar e muito menos comer" - Malfoy estava a ponto de cair na gargalhada, realmente parecia que estava falando com uma criança, e uma daquelas bem mimadas, Potter parecia ele quando criança, embora relembrar isso não era muito bom, e ele pode perceber que falar aquilo para o moreno também não tinha sido muito bom, ele tava praticamente a ponto de desmaiar.

"Potter" - ele se aproximou do moreno rapidamente - "E melhor você se sentar, você não está nada bem".

"Eu vou morrer, sim eu vou, não morri na mão daquele desgraçado, e vou morrer agora nas suas, porque que estou com medo de fazer um maldito canal e mais medo ainda de deixar você fazer o canal, porque deixar você fazer mostrará que eu confio em você e eu não confio, entende" - O moreno falava emendando as palavras, realmente ele estava muito nervoso para falar isso para Draco, mas ele estava apavorado não sabia o que fazer e realmente se não estivesse sentado com certeza o chão seria seu assento agora.

Compaixão... seria compaixão que o loiro começara a sentir após aquela revelação! Ele não sabia, só sabia que ficara sem fala, que perdera a vontade de zoar o moreno, perdera a vontade de agir como um adolescente mimado, ele queria mais do que tudo ajudar Potter agora, aliás ele não o tinha ajudado uma vez? E quem sabe fazer isso não lhe tiraria da consciência que ele devia algo a Potter.

"Potter você não vai morrer, é só um canal, você com certeza opera tanta gente você é medico não é? E já enfrentou tanta coisa, e agora está com medo disso?".

"Sim, eu sou médico mas isso não faz...Eu tenho trauma de dentista e tudo relacionado a dente, pode zoar Malfoy eu deixo pois é isso que você faz de melhor, não é?" – O moreno falava derrotado, olhando para seu all star, que se encontrava com o cadarço solto.

"Não, ultimamente o que eu tenho feito de melhor e tratar de pessoas com problemas odontológicos e bem eu perdi a vontade de zoar você, sabe Potter zoar você assim neste estado não tem graça, você está decadente, e tudo..."

"Não fale de coisas que você não sabe... já falei para não tocar no passado" – E bem toda aquela ladainha de passado veio à tona, contra a vontade deles e eles ficaram discutindo e discutindo, relembrando do terrível passado relatando como em câmera lenta tudo que havia acontecido naqueles cinco anos sem perceber que faziam aquilo, sem perceber que aquilo trazia dor, mas trazia calma também, eles não percebiam que os minutos iam passando e que eles pareciam dois velhos amigos que há tempos não se viam e marcaram um encontro em um café qualquer pra jogar conversa fora, mas eles perceberam que no final estavam mais calmos, estavam mas felizes estavam, mais vazios no sentindo bom da palavra, estavam em busca de ter novamente aqueles sentimentos que te impulsionam a viver e lhe traziam paz como naquele momento... e eles buscariam isso ah se buscariam.

"Potter, você é alérgico a alguma coisa?"

"Ahn?... como assim, eu acho que sou alérgico só a você,serve?".

Malfoy ergueu a sobrancelha mas percebeu pelo sorriso de Harry que ele estava tentando ser engraçado – "Eu estou falando sério, Potter"

"Por favor me chame de Evans, e que eu saiba não, porque"

"Tenho uma idéia, Potter" – O moreno meneou a cabeça, fazer Malfoy chamá-lo de Evans seria a mesma coisa que faze-lo chamá-lo de Harry - "Nos estamos a sós eu não te chamarei de Evans e bem eu não gosto de usar muito este método, mas acho que no seu caso é o único que eu realmente vejo que terá eficácia, é um gás você o inalará e dormirá por cerca de meia hora, é tempo suficiente para eu tratar de você o que você acha?".

"Mas vai doer alguma coisa?".

"Não, não vai doer nada"

"Merda eu não queria confiar em você, mas está bem, contudo fique você sabendo Malfoy que se doer eu juro que te lanço não sei como um avada sem varinha mesmo..." O moreno falava enquanto sentava corretamente na cadeira ainda muito pálido e bem desconfiado para ser atendido.

"Oh, isso não foi muito correto de se dizer a alguém que ficará meia hora cuidando de você enquanto você estará praticamente nos braços de Morpheu"

"Pensando bem eu acho que vou preferir ver até aonde esta dor vai... já levei tanto crucius que uma dorzinha de dente..." Mas não conseguiu terminar a sentença pois Malfoy tinha lhe enfiado no rosto o bocal do aparelho que soltava o tal gás e em milésimos de segundo tinha adormecido.

Draco ficou olhando para Potter adormecido, ele realmente agora estava tão vulnerável ali, o loiro não consegui por em sua cabeça como o moreno tinha confiado nele, se bem que ele forçara um pouquinho aquilo, mas esta não era a primeira vez certo? E novamente o loiro por mais que lá no fundo uma vontadezinha tenha aparecido ele não estragaria esta confiança, olhou no relógio, era para ele já estar atendendo seu próximo paciente, estranhou que a secretária não veio ver se estava tudo bem, mas ela não tinha este costume e atrasar nestes casos era comum, então pôs-se a trabalhar e em vinte e cinco minutos já tinha terminado o canal de Potter e lhe feito uma limpeza, e ao se virar para jogar as luvas o moreno acordou.

"Hum... onde estou...?" – O moreno falou meio atordoado ainda devido os efeitos do gás.

"Potter não se levante ainda, você precisa esperar mais uns cinco minutos, até realmente ficar bem".

"Oh, já terminou?" O moreno perguntou se lembrando de onde estava, do que tinha feito e se dando conta que não se encontrava mais com dor.

"Sim, como foi lá nos braços de Morpheu, dizem que ele é muito gatão" - Malfoy deixou escapar, sem perceber que isso poderia não soar muito bem, não era a hora de mostrar para Potter que ele tinha tendências bissexuais.

"Han Han, acho que era mesmo, pois eu não senti nada, você estava certo, realmente não doeu nada"

"Sim eu estava, agora você pode se levantar, eu fiz uma limpeza em seus dentes, mas você pode sair e pedir um pirulito para a secretária se quiser pois se comportou direitinho"

"Queria saber porque dentistas e suas secretárias têm tanta tara por pirulitos, oh pensando bem eu já sei assim o paciente volta, não é ? Pois pirulitos causam cáries, bem Malfoy" – Se ele não o tratava por Dr Evans ele também não o ira tratar por Dr Black, ainda mais por que falar Black doía muito pois o fazia lembra Sirius - "Eu sei que você adorou minha presença mas eu não pretendo voltar, não pretendo voltar nunca mas se for possível".

"Potter para de ser convencido, quem disse que eu quero que você volte e além do mais se você voltasse eu não estaria mais aqui".

"Não?".

"Não, eu só ficarei aqui até o final da semana que vem quando o Dr Zayler voltará, e eu poderei ir para meu próprio consultório"

"Ah, bem Malfoy valeu por tudo"

"Eu apenas fiz o meu trabalho Potter"

"Mas mesmo assim obrigado" - O moreno se levantou e estendeu a mão para Draco para se despedir.

"Então de nada" O loiro pegou na mão do moreno a apertando com vontade.

"Quem sabe você não ganhou um novo paciente fixo" – E falando isso o moreno saiu da sala com um sorriso no rosto e deixando um loiro também com o mesmo semblante.

Ao sair Maddy veio até o moreno segurando um pirulito vermelho em forma de coração, seu rosto estampado de malicia e descaramento.

"Dr Balck disse que você se comportou direitinho e me pediu para lhe entregar isso".

"Maddy" - Harry sussurrou - "Eu não vou ser mal educado, e não lhe mandarei enfiar isso em lugares indevidos" – a ruiva olhou espantada, mas com um sorriso malicioso – "Quer saber me dá isso aqui... te vejo a noite e ai nós conversaremos melhor sobre as utilidades deste pirulito" E terminada a frase olhou para a sala que estava vazia pois o último paciente da manhã já tinha entrado para ser consultado, então deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da ruiva deixando a outra secretaria com aquele olhar de "_não entendendo nada"_ e saiu sorrindo do consultório completamente diferente de como tinha entrado. (n/b: e com dentes lindos e brilhosos)

**DRACO&HARRY Fim do Segundo Capitulo HARRY&DRACO**

**Capítulo betado e revisado por Lou Malfoy no dia 05 de maio de 2006.**

**N/B:** Oiieee, como estão? Esse cap está TÃO lindo, afinal se passa na visão do nosso loiro maravilhoso... "baba" Finalmente sabemos o q aconteceu c ele e o q fez mudar, e tbm teve o nosso esperado encontro! Qm mandar REVIEW dizendo o q achou do cap ganhará um pirulito especial do consultório do Draco como prêmio! "proposta tentadora" Portanto, mãos a obra, eh soh clicar no botãozinho roxo e dar a sua opinião sobre o cap... Eu e a autora agradecemos de coração! **Bjinhosss, Lou Malfoy! **_(Lindinha eu tenho q dizer que esta foi a melhor betada que vc já fez eu amei tudo q você escreveu bem q eu queria por tudo pra todos lerem, e vc não sabe como me animou ler tudo aquilo num momento que em encontro bem pra baixo, so tenho q agradecer vc e dizer que te lovo muito, brigadão mesmo)_

**N/A: **Ola pessoal, to muito triste por dois motivo um pessoal e um pelo que percebi vcs não gostaram muito da fic, só 6 rvwszinha eu mereço mais eu necessito de mais ainda mais pq eu acho tão contraditório escrevê-las calma, calma vou explicar... e que as idéias fluem tão facilmente em minha mente mas na hora de por no papel trava tudo, diferente de escrever DG, eu vou escrevendo mecanicamente depois eu percebo q as coisas encaixaram... mas sinceramente é muito mais emocionante escrever Draco e Harry porque ate eu me surpreendo com tudo, bem sobre este cap, por incrível que pareça eu o achei bem mas difícil de se escrever que o primeiro, e olha que ele eh na visão do Draquinho... mas realmente eu travei principalmente no flashback e sobre o reencontro dos dois e falando nele não os levem muito a serio minhas noções odontológicas embora eu ame falar sobre isso, na fic eu não segui realmente as coisas, todo mundo sabe que existe agora a técnica de gás lacrimogêneo, mas não é bem assim que é usada e tudo mas.

E bem se tratando deste cap eu tenho que agradecer muito a **Rafinha** que me deixou inspirar e praticamente copiar um pedacinho de uma de suas fics que eu recomendo e se chama "**Only Hope"** e que esta aqui no para fazer este começo, lindinha dedico este capitulo totalmente em homenagem a você.

Agora deixa eu agradecer o pessoal que me presenteou com reviews: **Marcos Malfoy** (lindinho vc esat sendo um amigo e tanto), **Ly Anne Black **(brigadão amei a rvws) **Alis Clow (**Arigato Gozaimasu), **Joy, Dinny** (migas vlw), **Larissa **(obrigada) **Lou** (vc não sabe a força que esta me dando te lovo)

Agora... eu deixo, quero, exijo e espero que vocês continuem me dizendo o que acham do cap, pois só assim eu saberei em que melhorar para agradar vocês e só assim os capítulos sairão mas rápido, então o que estão esperando Reviews jah, façam um autora feliz neste momento tão triste que ela se encontra.

**Mil Kisses**

**Camy- Arwen Mione**


	3. O destino também prega peças

**Primeiramente...** Sumimasen eu sei que demorei tanto tempo mas foram tantos problemas, tais como pessoais, de pc, com a minha betinha linduxa que ta sem pc, e tantas outras coisas que a fic acabou eras pra ser postada, e ela esta sem betagem viu pessoal então sorry pelos erros e não eu não vou abandonar a fic por estes motivos mesmo que ela nem esteja fazendo o sucesso que eu queria mas tb este site anda deixando qualquer escritor louco e só deixarei se só se vcs quiserem, vcs querem? Mas agora quero dedicar este cap ao meu amigo lindinho o Marcos Malfoy que em um momento de bloqueio no final deste cap me ajudou muito, que no momento de tristeza tb me ajudou e quem teve a honra de ler este cap em primeira mão antes mesmo de eu mandar pra beta... brigadão lindinho sem vc o final deste cap não sairia...

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus, todo mundo já ta cansado de saber disso, Só a fic é minha a idéia foi tirada da minha insana cabeça a Ethan tb é meu, e todo mundo q eu inventei é meu tb, o mundo um dia tb será meu mas enquanto não eh o resto e tudo da tia J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder vcs sabem neh. Eu não vou ganhar nenhum misero sicles com essa fic. Ela se destina apenas à diversão de fãs que adoram ler fics como eu e blábláblá.

**Achei melhor por isso para os desinformados:** Essa fic contém slash yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento entre meninos, eles se agarrando e tudo mais. Se não gostar, xispa antes de ler algo que não te agrade. Depois não diga que eu não avisei, e nem vou aceitar reclamações... vc sabe o que lê e deve ler...

**Cap 03- O destino também prega peças...**

Os dois meses seguintes passaram voando para nosso ortopedista Dr Evans, sua mente aquele mês estava a mil, congressos, inicio de seu mestrado, encontros com Maddy, novos amigos, as já costumeiras rotinas, que o assunto Dr Black ou Draco Malfoy quase que desapareceram de sua mente, eu disse quase, só não desapareceram completamente porque toda vez que Harry ia escovar os dentes, ou fazer qualquer tipo de higiene bocal, a imagem do loiro aparecia em sua mente e BUUMM, lá vinham à tona aqueles pensamentos novamente, vinham as duvidas, receios, vontades, coisas que Harry não sabia explicar, coisas que o atormentavam muito, coisas que ele não estava conseguindo lidar, coisas que o deixavam com vontade de ter novamente a capacidade de fazer um bom _obliviate_, mas o assunto magia também era para ser esquecido, então Harry como diz o ditado estava em um barco furado.

Porém bem no fundo, lá no fundo já que ainda tinha bastante trauma de dentistas Potter queria que pelo menos uma cariezinha aparecesse, ou quem sabe seus dentes se entortassem para ele precisar de um aparelho ortodôntico e assim ter motivo de ver o loiro de novo e isso que o atormentava mais ainda, por que cargas d´água, Potter queria rever o loiro? Após muito custo ele finalmente assumira para si próprio que o "reencontro" fora agradabilíssimo, por que não? E embora mesmo com as lembranças do passado vindo à tona na presença de Malfoy, e a pergunta do por que entre os poucos que sobreviveram que Harry "conhecia" Malfoy fora o que aparecera? Estava obviou que era pelo fato que eles estavam lá naquele "novo mundo" também e o resto provavelmente ainda se encontrava no mundo mágico, mas também colocara na cabeça que rever o loiro acabaria com todo aquele tormento ou acabaria piorando de vez.

Para sua felicidade aquele dia seria um dia mais calmo, ele não gostava de segundas- feira, mas aquela ele iria gostar, pois daria inicio a uma nova fase em sua vida, além do mas aquela segunda marcava o fim daqueles dois meses de correria, e assim ele poderia voltar a sua rotina normal, rever os amigos e ter mais tempo para si mesmo.

Acordou cedo, bem mas cedo do que o já cedo que era acostumado acordar, o sol ainda não havia se posto, e pela escuridão lá fora que podia ser vista através do vidro da enorme janela e por ser ainda 3:45 da manhã tardaria a nascer, percebeu após varias viradas na cama que não tinha mais sono devido ao fato de ter adormecido bem cedo, assim resolveu se levantar, foi ate o banheiro fez sua higiene matinal, e com isso fazendo o assunto _Draco_ florear novamente em sua mente, mas aquele dia não iria ficar se martirizando, iria espairecer, extravasar, colocar as energias para fora e queria fazer isso instantaneamente, decidiu ir ate a academia que treinava e ficava cerca de meia hora a pé de seu apartamento, uma academia muito boa, uma das mais caras da cidade, mas era a única que tinha a nova paixão de Harry e a única que ficava 24hs aberta, e já que não tinha muito luxo e no que gastar não achava incomodo pagar aquela pequena fortuna todo mês.

Trocou seu pijama por uma roupa de esporte, uma mais apropriada para apôs sair da academia passar na panifferia ao qual sempre tomava o café da manhã, uma coisa que Harry odiava era preparar o café da manhã, pegara bronca de tanto preparar na sua infância para seus tios ingratos. Resolveu que iria a academia apenas para usar a parte de musculação, pegou a chaves do apartamento e a do carro, mas de ultima hora decidiu por guardar a do carro e ir correndo mesmo.

Havia passado uns três minutos das 4:30 e ele se encontrava na porta da academia, só aquela corrida já havia o deixado bem melhor, mas ele queria mais, entrou na academia cumprimentando e respondendo os cumprimentos das pessoas que se encontravam nas diversas salas que estavam no caminho da sala de Musculação como sempre fazia, era bem conhecido ali, um dos seus refúgios.

"E ai Doctor James, madrugando hein, a eras você não aparece aqui esta hora e em nenhuma outra mais, sendo assim a eras não nós vemos como vai cara?".

Um lindo rapaz de pele clara, porém, bronzeada, cabelos castanhos claro com finas mexas aloirada a qual ele jurava serem naturais, olhos de um azul bem claro que quase chegava a ser branco, que ganhavam um toque a mas devido ao piercing colocado na sobrancelha esquerda, corpo bem trabalhado, o parou perto da sala que era destinada as aulas de sapateado, ele estava atrás de Harry, com certeza indo para aquela sala que era sua, Harry já sabendo quem era colocou um enorme sorriso no rosto e virou-se para cumprimentar o belo rapaz, que agora estava junto a si.

"Ethan, cara quanto tempo – ele falava enquanto se abraçavam – Só você mesmo pra me chamar assim, mas meu Deus você esta perfeito andou treinando hein, eu bem vi aquela apresentação do grupo na tv, vocês arrasaram, eu recebi o convite mas como te disse estava num congresso fora da cidade aquela semana, fiquei tão chateado".

"Desencana cara eu entendo, vida de doctor é assim, mas é um saco nossos horários nunca baterem e só falar com você via telefone, bem mas com certeza era para a gente se encontrar, eu também nunca madrugo assim, porém hoje estava sem sono e resolvi vir repassar umas coreografias novas estamos com um projeto maravilhoso eu a professora Chelsea, uma junção de balé clássico com sapateado esta ficando linda, você veio treinar?"

"Eu estava pensando em fazer um pouco de musculação e depois relaxar fazendo tai chi, contudo se você me oferecer àquelas aulinhas básicas e engraçadas ao qual me oferecia antes eu mudo de idéia"

"Demoro cara vamos lá assim dançamos e colocamos a conversa em dia, melhor eu danço pra você enquanto você me faz rir tentando algo" - Os dois entraram na sala enquanto Harry reclamava.

"É porque você nunca me dá sapatos com aquelas plaquinhas boas, elas nunca fazem barulho". (**N/A:** Eu tb paguei um pau danado ate conseguir fazer "barulho" com as minhas)

"Harry já falei quinhentas vezes que aquelas plaquinhas se chamam tap mas deixa quieto não adianta falar, nunca entra na sua cabeça mesmo e da ultima vez eu troquei as "_plaquinhas"_ por novas na sua frente pra você ver que não são elas as culpadas e sim você, mas vamos lá quem sabe você desta vez consegue, se não podemos fazer algo mas divertido" – Ethan falava em tom malicioso deixando Harry corado, Ethan era uma das poucas pessoas que faziam Harry corar já que ele mesmo era deste tipo de indiretas.

"Cara você não tem jeito, mas vamos lá, eu sei que depois de meia hora vamos acabar fazendo a segunda opção mesmo, embora como sempre contra minha vontade". – Harry falou maliciosamente mostrando claramente que aquilo não era verdade.

"Sei, é sempre contra a sua vontade, mas saiba você que quando um não quer dois não fazem viu... e eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir desta vez vou me empenhar, a se vou, é uma afronta a minha pessoa alguém não conseguir pelo menos fazer um dos passes básico, isso agora virou um desafio ouviu bem Doctor James, então nada de coisas divertidas hoje você aprenderá custe o que custar".

E assim em vez de Harry malhar ele ficou sapateando por 40 minutos com Ethan e como desta vez conseguira ir bem devido ao grande empenho de Ethan e porque não pintou clima para aquilo, ambos não caíram aos beijos, sim isso às vezes acontecia, Ethan fora o primeiro cara com quem Harry ficara e uma das primeiras pessoas a quem fizera amizade, Ethan freqüentava a universidade a qual Harry fizera e ambos tinham uma das aulas em conjunto, e assim a amizade foi crescendo Ethan levara Harry a conhecer o mundo dos esportes, embora não conseguindo fazer Harry se encantar por sapateado sua área, mas fez o moreno se encantar na hora por fazer arco e flecha após o apresentar ao esporte.

Eles não tinham aquela amizade de se verem sempre, a amizade dos dois era na faculdade e na academia, mas bem certo dia acabou pintando o clima enquanto estavam juntos em uma das festas da universidade e Harry sem estranhar adorou aquela experiência descobrindo assim que era bissexual. Não era nada serio com Ethan às vezes quando pintava o clima eles ficavam, e depois de Ethan Harry ficou com mas três rapazes em meios as outras garotas e longo tempo depois conheceu Maddy a quem estava naquele esquema de "independência" ate hoje.

Após dançarem Harry resolveu tomar café ali mesmo na academia acompanhado de Ethan, assim podiam conversar ainda mais, após o termino do café, marcaram de se encontrar qualquer dia desces, se despediram com um bom beijo na bochecha um do outro e um selinho pra finalizar. E assim Harry voltou para casa outra pessoa, colocando em um lugar bem reservado da sua mente o assunto que o atormentara aquela manhã, voltando para casa mas feliz, mas calmo e pronto para enfrentar aquele dia.

Chegou em casa se banhou e se aprontou para ir ao consultório, estava tão bem com sigo mesmo que antes de entrar no consultório resolveu passar em uma floricultura onde comprou um lindo vaso de orquídeas para presentear do nada sua secretaria, que ficou muito feliz com a surpresa. Rawena era uma mulher de seus 35 anos, mãe solteira a quem adotara Harry como irmão caçula.

Oo°0ºoO

"Merda, de novo não" – Era a quinta vez só naquele mês que Draco acabava dormindo em sua poltrona na sala de estar e desta vez acontecera o que falava que aconteceria se acabasse dormindo novamente lá, desta vez ele acordara com um tremendo torcicolo e mal conseguia se mexer.

Malfoy desde aquela vez após a consulta de Harry, pegara o costume de nos dias que não tinha nada para fazer após o banho, ficar sentado em sua poltrona relaxando e pensando enquanto tomava um bom copo de vinho e ouvia uma boa musica, mas este costume acabava acarretando em noites mal dormidas e dores musculares no dia seguinte, porém era tão prazeroso segundo o loiro ficar ali relaxando na bela poltrona de couro camurçada pensando na vida, nos fatos, nos agora dilemas que enfrentava, pensando nele... pensando em Harry, melhor sobre Potter.

Draco diferente de Harry não pensava em esquecer aquilo, embora o incomodasse, estranhamente presenciar o reencontro com Harry fazia o impulsionar para frente, fazia ter expectativas, vontade de continuar cada vez mas, como fora quando o reencontrou após aquele tempo afastado no dia de seu julgamento, Draco um pouco a sua contra vontade projetara em Harry sua missão de vida, mesmo que o moreno nunca viesse a ver ou saber, Draco tinha cada vez mas vontade de ser melhor, melhor como profissional, melhor como pessoa, Harry despertara naquele dia novamente como despertara no julgamento depois de muito refletir à vontade de seguir seu caminho, não conseguia mais sentir rancor de seu passado, na verdade não consegui mas nem vê-lo, agora era dali pra frente, sendo cada vez mais ele, sendo a melhor mudança que ele tinha feito.

Mas isso não queria dizer que ele não sentia-se só, fizera poucos conhecidos não era muito de amizade nunca fora, também nunca fora de sair muito, ainda não tivera tempo de conhecer bem a cidade, mas fizera o esforço de sair algumas vezes com suas secretarias, ele tinha duas secretarias e uma auxiliar que ficava com ele no consultório, as secretarias eram gêmeas idênticas, jovens muito agradáveis de 23 anos, que ainda tinham a mania de se vestir praticamente igual ate os acessórios, coisa que fazia o loiro não ter nenhuma opção para saber quem era quem quando estavam juntas, já sua auxiliar era uma linda moça de 20 anos, que era estudante de odontologia e que fora recomendada por Maddy com quem devido as duas semanas que trabalharam juntos confiou pelo fato da moça ser sua irmã mais nova, as três sempre estavam tentando o empurrar para alguma balada.

Louise era muito dedicada, sempre estava pronta para ajudar e tinha uma enorme queda pelo loiro, que fora aumentada ainda mais, depois que ficaram uma vez, Draco se arrependera um pouco de ter ficado com a garota, ficar com garotas não era mas a mesma coisa, depois que descobrira através de Blaise a experiência maravilhosa que era ficar com outros homens, sua vontade de sair por ai ficando com a primeira que lhe aparecesse na frente mudara, Draco nomeou aquela ficada com Lou como carência seguida de bebedeira, contudo já tinha acontecido e não tinha como voltar a trás só seguir tomando mais cuidado com o que fazia embora isso pudesse mudar, Draco era assim com ele era só quando ele queria, quando pintava a vontade e isso provavelmente nunca mudaria ate realmente achar quem amasse, coisa que nunca acontecera antes.

Draco antes de Lou ficara só com mais uma pessoa naquele dois meses e meio de seu regresso a Londres, a uma Londres que praticamente não conhecia devido ao fato de agora estar na parte trouxa desta, mas aquela ficada, aquela tinha sido boa, não que a com Lou não houvesse sido, mas esta não lhe trouxera arrependimento e esta ainda lhe trazia arrepios ao ser lembrada, não lembrava mas o nome do rapaz mas era um belo nissei, que conhecera certa noite que resolvera sair sozinho para espairecer em um dos vários pub da cidade, próximo a seu apartamento. Fora isso Malfoy ficava em casa na sua poltrona, pensando, pensando ate que o pensamento se voltava a Harry como já mencionado, certa vez quase pedira a Lou para ligar para Maddy e pedir o endereço de Potter que com certeza a secretaria teria, mas qual a desculpa que daria? E não seria muito ético pedir isso, então resolveu não pensar mais naquilo e seguir com suas expectativas e planos.

Porém, naquela manhã Draco se arrependera profundamente de ter passado a noite ali, pois só após a quarta tentativa conseguira levantar em meio a muito dor e isso e o fato de mal conseguir se banhar e se trocar deixara o loiro de muito, muito mau humor, ele não sabia como iria trabalhar, segunda -feira era o dia de mais movimento no consultório, então resolveria o que fazer, caso conseguisse chegar.

Chegou mais mal humorado ainda, o transito estava um caos, devido ao seu pequeno atraso ao sair de casa e a andar como uma lesma porque qualquer mínimo esforço fazia sua dor piorar, ao chegar no consultório sem saber como e mais que meia hora depois que o normal, pelo menos agradeceu aos deuses por seu consultório ser no térreo e não precisar subir as escadas, pois se precisasse ele morreria, já que por nada entraria naquele treco que tinha nome de elevador, pois certa vez que era pequeno seu pai o obrigara a ir com ele ate o Ministério da Magia e o tal treco quebrara despencando de uma enorme altura e ele acabou no St Mungus, não porque se machucara, simplesmente porque ficara em estado de choque e após aquele dia nunca mais entrou em um elevador e se aqueles que eram por mágica tinham problemas imagina os feitos por mãos de trouxas, ele não seria louco de experimentar, certas coisas em Draco nunca mudariam.

Draco entrou no consultório, que já estava aberto, Louise estava na recepção, Rebeca a gêmea que ficava no período da manha ainda não tinha chego, seu horário ainda não tinha dado e ela sempre chegava em cima da hora, a Loira estava de costa mexendo em um dos armários de arquivo de prótese dentaria procurando sabe se lá o que, e se virou assim que Draco entrou para cumprimenta-lo.

"Bom dia, Dr Black"

"Mau dia muito, mau dia" – Draco caminhava meio torto pra sua sala sem nem ao menos olhar para a moça, também fazer isso seria meio que impossível.

"Drey..."

"Agora não Lou, por favor" – e bateu a porta atrás de si utilizando um dos pés.

Os pensamentos de que fora _um mau menino_ lhe assolaram a mente logo que se sentou em sua cadeira, mas ele fora ate que gentil se tratando de como era antes e a dor não deixava ser menos, ligou o computador ao qual viu a lista de pacientes do dia que eram muitos, mas se não conseguira nem tratar direito a auxiliar imagina como trataria os pacientes sem contar o fato que estava praticamente impossibilitado de ficar se mexendo e assim depois de muito relutar resolveu agir ligando para o ramal da recepção.

"Lou... venha ate minha sala por favor" "Estou indo doutor" 

Assim que a moça entrou na sala ele se desculpou e se pois a explicar o que acontecera sem detalhes era obvio, na hora a auxiliar concordou que Draco deveria tirar o dia de folga, mesmo contra sua vontade era o ideal e o mas prudente e o mais ideal ainda era ele procurar um médico.

"Lou eu não preciso de um médico, só de descanso e preciso que você faça o que eu pedi; peça para Rebeca desmarcar as consultas de hoje".

"Sim Drey, mas você não quer uma massagem, quem sabe isso resolve, você uma vez disse que minhas mãos eram boas".

A Loira falou sem tom de malicia, e com isso Draco assentiu, a massagem fora mesmo muito relaxante, e melhorou bastante, mas aquele perfume delicioso, aquele aroma de mulher tão próximo a si o estava excitando e de repente à vontade de ter aquela linda mulher em seus braços novamente o atingiu, porém na hora que fora se virar para beija-la, ele virara rápido demais piorando novamente seu estado e piorando bem mais, agora ele realmente não conseguia se mexer.

"Dr.. Dr... Oh céus!... Onde você estava com a cabeça para fazer isso, virar assim... Deus eu já volto vou buscar um pouco de gelo... não se mecha" - A loira esta preocupadíssima ela não entendera porque Draco se virara por sorte e saiu as presas em busca de gelo.

"Bem Lou se você não percebe isso seria impossível" O loiro falou rude em meio aos gemidos de dor enquanto a loira saia da sala.

Dois minutos depois a auxiliar estava de volta com uma bolsa térmica que colocou delicadamente entre o ombro e o pescoço do Loiro.

"Já avisei a Beca para desmarcar as consulta do dia e que depois ela podia voltar para casa e falar para Bianca que não precisava vir, e também liguei para Maddy ela ligou para o cara que ela sai que é um ótimo ortopedista e conseguiu encaixar uma consulta para você agora, e eu estou te levando".

"Oh não esta não, Louise onde..."

"Desculpa Dr... mas desta vez eu que vou dar as ordens, você não esta em condições para isso ou aceita ou fica o dia inteiro e sabe lá quantos mais ai, enclausurado nesta cadeira porque se você não acatar o pedido de ir comigo ate o médico eu vou deixar o doutor ai".- Draco apenas suspirou rendido e concordou.

"As chaves do carro estão na primeira gaveta, espero que você saiba dirigir bem melhor que aquelas duas loucas e Lou..."

"Sim..."

"Desculpa novamente... e obrigado... e bem se não for muito incomodo você poderia me ajudar a levantar?".

"Oh... sim claro..." - A loira pegou as chaves e ajudou o patrão a se levantar e foi com ele ate seu carro que estava estacionado em sua vaga privativa, Lou tinha seu carro mas ia trabalhar a pé pois sua casa ficava a duas quadras do consultório, ajudou Draco a entrar no carro colocou o sinto nele, sentou se no banco do motorista e sai pelas ruas de Londres com um loiro a seu lado reclamando de dor e do transito onde no meio das reclamações a loira jurara que ouvira o loiro falar que _sentia muita saudades das vassouras _coisaque a loira classificou como delírio devido a dor.

Vinte minutos depois eles estavam estacionando na frente de uma bela construção de três andares com uma fachada muito bonita e de muito bom gosto, onde em letras grandes estava escrito "Clínica de Ortopedia e Fisioterapia Dr Evans" em um material muito rico que combinava muito com o estabelecimento. Mas após ler o letreiro se assim poderia se dizer Draco perdeu todo o encanto pela clínica. Dr Evans... Ele já tinha ouvido aquele sobrenome e em menos de um segundo tinha se lembrado onde, porque e de quem era aquele sobrenome... Harry Potter, ele estava na frente da clinica de Harry Potter, e não tinha como voltar a trás, não mais, mas mentalmente ele jurou que Lou ia pagar por isso.

Ambos entraram na clínica e foram ate a recepcionista.

"Bom dia sou Rawena em que posso ajudar?"

"Bom dia, eu sou Louise Morgan, eu liguei a pouco marcando uma consulta para o Dr Black, melhor minha irmã ligou."

"Sim, sim esta confirmada, então você é Louise irmã da srta Madylaine? Vocês são muito parecidas só muda a cor dos olhos e do cabelo agora reparando bem..."

"Sou sim, é um prazer Srta".

"Bem, como é a primeira consulta dele precisamos fazer uma ficha".

Draco deus seus dados a mulher explicou por cima o motivo que estava lá e foi se sentar para esperar ser atendido segundo a secretaria seria o próximo e se Lou quisesse poderia entrar junto, Draco com receio de alguma discussão coisa que seria muito provável vinda dos dois ou de acabar cometendo alguma loucura como a compaixão da outra vez, ou uma crise onde jogaria na cara de Harry todo seu trauma, pediu que Lou o acompanhasse, e assim que o paciente que estava sendo atendido saiu, a secretaria os encaminhou até a sala.

Harry já sabia que Malfoy viria, já sabia da loucura que sua secretaria cometera, mas a única coisa que podia fazer era as de dar-lhe as costumeiras broncas por ter encaixado como sempre uma pessoa sem seu consentimento, ele queria reclamar, mas no fundo estava grato de poder rever o loiro, porém estava nervoso pois Malfoy seria o próximo paciente, seu computador com a lista dos pacientes do dia marcava isso, em vermelho estava piscando o nome Drey Black entre parênteses "encaixe", estava com medo de sua reação, pois não sabia como Malfoy reagiria, "_será que Malfoy já sabia que era ele?"_, bem deduziu que lógico que sabia, mas como ele tinha vindo parar lá, e com estes pensamentos após se despedir do paciente anterior lembrou se de Lou irmã mas nova de sua ficante a quem não tinha muito contato mas conhecia, só podia ser ela, e quando a loira abriu a porta acompanhada de Draco teve a certeza.

"Bom dia Dr Evans, dr Evans...?"

Mas seu cumprimento não foi respondido de imediato, pois Draco e Harry agora estavam se encarando olhos nos olhos, como acontecera anteriormente, o pensamento de será que aquilo sempre aconteceria pairava na mente de ambos, mas nenhum conseguia ou na verdade queria quebrar aquele contato, pois ambos estavam a ponto de falar coisas que não deviam tais como, brincadeiras típicas do passado... mas diferente da outra vez não estavam sozinhos... e foi ai que Harry lembrou-se que a mulher o tinha cumprimentado.

"Louise, oh Louise me desculpe, como vai?" Harry a cumprimentou meio que embaraçado e ainda sem tirar completamente os olhos de Malfoy.

"Vou muito bem Dr" – a loira estava confusa em meio aquela situação – "Bem Dr Evans este é o Dr Black, mas pelo visto vocês já se conhecem".

"Sim" - Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Hum...acho melhor eu esperar na sala de espera, assim vocês podem ficar mais à vontade para a consulta".

"Não, não, por favor fique a vontade você Louise, sente-se, sente-se, Dr Mal...Black sente-se também". E não querendo deixar a situação mas constrangedora do que já estava Draco se sentou, com a mente em um milhão de turbilhões, mas o que mais o afligia era o fato que as palavras que Lou dissera a pouco _"Ficante de minha irmã Maddy" _invadiram e não saiam de sua cabeça

Harry não sabia como começar parecia que aquela era sua primeira consulta, que nunca tivera um paciente antes, mas ele sabia que tinha que agir ou a circunstâncias iriam piorar bem mais, ainda mais com Louise ali com cara de desconfiada, e como se ali sentado a sua frente estivesse um paciente desconhecido qualquer, atendeu Draco, que resolveu o ignorar igualmente.

"Pois bem Dr me conte o que aconteceu..."

Draco relatou "todos" os fatos que o levou a ter aquele terrível torcicolo de um modo bem seu, bem Malfoy, era expressamente obvio que ele não iria dizer: _"Viu Potter por causa daquele ultimo reencontro nosso eu meio que ando dormindo na poltrona da minha sala de estar, porque ando pensando muito naquilo e acabei assim, ai fui para meu consultório sim porque lembra que te disse que abriria meu próprio consultório e bem na hora que minha auxiliar estava me fazendo uma massagem muito boa eu fiquei meio excitado sabe e me bateu uma vontade louca de beija-la e acabei piorando bem mais a situação"..._ esta ultima sentença por pouco Draco não a revelou a vontade de esfregar na cara do moreno que também poderia ter alguém era tão tentadora, mas ele não iria fazer isso com Lou, pois nem ela sabia que fora assim que acontecera verdadeiramente o fato, mas ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça que Harry saia com Maddy, e não sabia porque aquilo o perturbava, mas provavelmente era pelo fato de que mesmo Harry ainda vivendo naquele emaranhado de lembranças iguais a ele o que os diferenciava era que o moreno tinha alguém e ele estava só. Mal sabia Malfoy que estava meio enganado.

Harry o consultou fisicamente como tinha que ser, toda vez que tocava no loiro sentia calafrios percorrem por seu corpo, terminou a consulta e voltou para a sua mesa para passar a recomendações para Draco.

"Bem Dr Black, pelo exame físico e pela radiografia você esta com uma inflamação no nervo de seu pescoço é recomendo que você utilize este imobilizador de pescoço **(N/A: por nada consegui lembrar o nome certo disso)** e tome este medicamento a cada 4 horas, - Harry entregou o imobilizador e a receita para Draco - Não faça esforço nem nada ou isso ira piorar bem mais, e por favor assim que sair marque com minha secretaria um retorno para daqui a uma semana".

"É mesmo necessário tudo isso?" Draco perguntou com desdém e com provocamento, como queria que Harry respondesse com as suas habituais piadinhas, mesmo perguntando assim Draco estava muito angustiado de precisar daquilo tudo durante uma semana, não conseguia se imaginar enclausurado em casa durante todo aquele tempo aquilo não seria bom.

"Sim é, mas se o senhor fizer tudo como lhe recomendei daqui uns cinco dias já estará bem melhor".

"Isso quer dizer que terei de me afastar do serviço, não a um método mais rápido?".

"E recomendado, bem não tempos um método mas rápido mas se o senhor quiser, tempos aqui na clinica uma pessoa encarregada em massagens fisioterápica você pode se informar mais com Rawena na saída isso o ajudará a se recuperar bem mais rápido, mas volto a dizer é melhor se afastar do serviço por uns dias".

"Bem isso muda as coisas, me deixa mas calmo" - _"ele esta retribuindo muito bem a gentileza que eu fiz e agora novamente me sinto em divida com ele_" - Draco acrescentou mentalmente.

"Bem Dr Black espero que tenha uma boa recuperação e qualquer coisa não deixe de nos ligar, tenha um bom dia" – Harry falou estendendo a mão para Draco, havia acabado e tudo correra bem, mas porque ele ainda se sentia atormentado ele não sabia.

Draco se despediu retribuindo o aperto e agradecendo pelo tratamento e esperou Harry e Louise se despedissem para poderem ir, tudo fora muito perfeito para seu gosto mas era melhor assim, contudo isso o deixava com a sensação de derrotado, que ainda tinha que fazer algo por isso.

Na verdade ambos se sentiam derrotados, não correra muito bem na verdade como imaginavam que iria correr, era aquela sensação de que as expectativas não foram atingidas e o tom da voz ao se despedirem demonstrava isso. Eles conseguiram disfarçar bem, embora Lou ainda estivesse achando aquele clima muito estranho. Mesmo ambos sentindo falta da hostilidade que se tratavam e que era bem mas fácil de ser lidada não deram o braço a torcer, a arrogância ainda era visível na fisionomia do loiro, mas pelos seus olhos podiam se ver um mar de novos e bons sentimentos, isso acalmava Harry ao mesmo tempo em que o atormentava profundamente, mas ele também, esta "fingindo" não estava? Aquela autoconfiança e destreza com as palavras eram apenas devido a sua profissão e sua nova vida, Draco podia ver também nos olhos de Harry que a coragem e todos seus bom sentimentos estavam lá ainda mas amarados pelas amarras da amargura, da dor e do medo.

Porém se era para fingir fingiriam, mas que à vontade de um ajudar o outro após aquele ultimo olhar ao se despedirem cresceu enormemente no peito um do outro e eles iriam tomar uma providencia devido a isso, estava na hora da mente também crescer eles não eram mais adolescentes eram agora dois homens, profissionais, e a única lembrança vívida e presente de seus passados.

E com o pensamento de _"situações desesperadas exigem medidas desesperadas"_ e aquela era uma situação que Harry via como desesperada, pois ele próprio percebera que estava desesperado, decidiu que não perderia novamente a chance de ter sua vida em paz, e assim que o loiro voltasse para o retorno ele agiria, era sua vez de fazer a proposta que recusara ao loiro quando tinha 11 anos, proporia amizade com ele, pois naquele momento teve a certeza que o loiro mudara e necessitava de amigos, necessitava que mesmo a contra gosto de ambos dele, e só não tinha agido momentaneamente devido ao estado do loiro e da presença de Louise, mas se Draco não voltasse e não aceitasse, ele colocaria definitivamente um fim em toda aquela loucura, conseguira uma vez e conseguiria de novo se precisasse, e com este pensamento acompanhou com os olhos ambos deixarem seu consultório discutindo com certeza sobre ele pela janela a sua direita e estava certo ambos falavam sobre ele, mas pela mente de Draco vagavam as mesmas idéias de Harry.

**DRACO&HARRY Fim do terceiro Capitulo HARRY&DRACO**

**N/A:** Pessoinhas lindas, foi tão, tão difícil escrever este cap que depois de cinco apaga e escreve tudo de novo eu desisti e deixei ele assim, mesmo ele não estando muito a meu gosto, não consegui deixar-lo muito claro eu sei...não sou nem um pouco boa em ficar ressaltando sentimentos, ainda mais com os meus que estavão confuso, mas a idéia que eu queria passar era que eles não estão apaixonados ainda um pelo outro, isso seria impossível tão cedo, mas pensem bem eles são bissexual e normal pensar em outro garoto, dois eles já se conheciam embora se odiassem mas imagine você ficou "enclausurado" 5 anos sem ver ninguém de seu passado q a todo custo tenta de certa forma esquecer, ninguém mesmo, mas de repente vc encontra alguém, alguém que vc odiava mas que vc percebe no mesmo instante que mudou completamente, eu acho que ao me ver seria normal esta pessoa mexer com vc não seria? E eu tentei expressar isso, principalmente em Draco já que praticamente fora Harry q o ajudara no seu julgamento que o fizera ver que realmente estava no cominho certo... bem desculpa por qualquer confusão que possa te causado mas aqui esta já a explicação certinha.

O cap ta meio chato e comprido mas ele era preciso para esclarecer varias coisas e para servir de ponto de partida para a amizade dos dois, eu não vou ficar detalhando o cap falando sobre o que gostei mas ou o que deixei de gostar (o que foi a maioria) como sempre costumo pq já falei demais e pq no próximo cap certas partes serão ressaltadas de novo tal como as paixões de Harry no esporte, a fisionomia deles e muito mais vai ser um cap bem diferente dos que eu costumo fazer e acho que agradara e outro motivo por parar por aqui e´q eu nem sei se as pessoas lêem isso... então vou direto ao agradecimento das pessoas que embora poucas andam me fazendo muito feliz devido à aceitação de minha singela fic.

**Arigato Gozaimasu especiais a:** **HannahNega Jusefa** _Lindinha obrigada e eu pretendo nunca desitir;_ **Marcos Malfoy **_tks lindinho nem sei o que dizer te lovo viu e este cap eh pra vc;_ **Angelina Michelle** _Lindinha como eu te disse quase cai da cadeira quando li tua rvws nem sei como agradecer os elogios ainda mais vindo de vc; _**Alis Clow **_Arigato gozaimasu lindinha, vc é uma comedia e ai já descobriu a resposta da tara por pirulitos? Eu tenha a minha, bem kisses e Jaamataashita;_ **Rafinha M. Potter **_Lindinha primeiro brigada pelas duas rvws, segundo to com saudades e terceiro ai eu to tão feliz vc tinha razão tudo da a mil agora na minha vida e eu não desisto nunca sou q nem o Drey alem de ser sonserina rss bjus more; _**Gabby **_te lovooooo more; _**Samantha **_Brigadinha e vc foi sortuda mal terminou o segundo cap e já vai ler o terceiro_ Desculpa pessoal por não responder individualmente é q o ta de birra comigo... e a pessoal q comentou pelo orkut e pelo msn vlw tb... este site ainda volta ao normal eu acredito e tenho esperança nisso.

Agora devido a tanto escrever e explicar to meio com preguiça de fazer uma nota final descente então vou copiar uma das minhas antigas e vou aproveitar pra dizer para vocês continuarem lendo minhas outras fic que também são legais e a maioria ta completa só falta esta, Cupidos e Sr e Sra Malfoy que logo vão ter atualização (sim podem vibrar), leiam a fics da minha beta tb que é fofa...as do Marcos meu miguxo lindo que escreve fantasticamente e eu sou beta de uma e não durmam sem escovar os dentes, e nunca acordem com o pé esquerdo dizem que da azar... eu ainda não descobri um jeito muito eficaz para fazer isso se tratando que eu durmo do lado esquerdo da cama mais eu ainda aprendo, bem agora é só ate o próximo capitulo pessoal que só ira sair após muitas rvws, pois mais do que nunca eu quero saber a opinião de vocês, estão ate o próximo cap.

**Kisses e Jaamataashita **

**Camy – Arwen Mione**


End file.
